


Red and Won

by averzierlia, Burningchaos



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, evil!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><b>Red and Won</b></i><br/>for <span><a href="http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://leupagus.livejournal.com/"><b>leupagus</b></a></span>'s prompt challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Won

"Won't you do this for me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, standing behind him and mouthing his ear.

"I," he can't speak, can't think, can't _breathe_ , because it's Arthur, who he is supposed to protect, Arthur, who is supposed to unite Albion.

Arthur, who wants him to destroy Mercia.

And Merlin, Merlin can't deny his king anything, not even this.

He'll see the stains of innocent blood on his hands forever.

And [](http://burningchaos.livejournal.com/profile)[**burningchaos**](http://burningchaos.livejournal.com/)  added to it, and it's awesome.

"Won't you do this for me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, standing behind him and mouthing his ear. Arthur’s hands are heavy on his waist, thumbs brushing back and forth just under his trousers. The combination of words and physical contact has him reeling.

"I," he can't speak, can't think, can't _breathe_ , because it's Arthur, who he is supposed to protect, Arthur, who is supposed to unite Albion. Arthur who he would do anything for, who he has done everything for.

Arthur, who now wants him to destroy Mercia. He should say no. He knows its wrong – that this is going too far and that his king is asking too much of him…

“Please,” Arthur’s tone is pleading and demanding all at once. He can feel the hot length of Arthur’s body pressed tightly against his back, and he shivers.

And Merlin, Merlin can't deny his king anything, not even this. He closes his eyes, he doesn’t need to look at something to destroy it – he hasn’t in years. He pictures the countryside, lush, green and brimming with life and then changes the picture. People fall where they stand, animals topple to the ground, birds fall from the sky, trees turn brown and crops whiter in the field.

Arthur’s hands move inside his trousers, he feels a hand grip his cock tightly as one is pressed against his arse. He keeps the picture firmly in his head, holds it and refuses to look at the destruction happening around them. Arthur shudders, and bites down on his neck – he can feel the wet warmth of Arthur’s seed though his clothes.

Whatever they’ve become wasn’t how it was supposed to be, but it was a new world now. He feels his balls draw up, bites his lip to keep from making a sound and spills over his king’s hand.

“Thank you for the gift Merlin, I’ll take good care of it.” Arthur steps away and begins shouting order while he just stands there refusing to open his eyes.


End file.
